Though Friends Be lost
by DarkLycanDreamer217
Summary: Goliath never thought the day would come when he would lose someone so precious to him. No one expected for it to come so soon even though they knew each other for a few months. As Anya was dying, Goliath spent his last moments with her before sunrise.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the show nor its characters. Only this short but sad story & the additional character named Anya.**

* * *

I held Anya in my arms with my head down and eyes closed. It was still dark out, though I was happy to be with her one last time. The others stood behind us and I could sense their sadness for our human friend. They didn't say a word, but I knew that they were all wanting to apologize to Anya for not being able to save her from Demona. Anya was in a calm state with a small smile on her face. I knew that she was happy to be with me once again. She was clutching the necklace she gave me as a gift for knowing me for a year. It was a blue crystal with a letter "G" engraved on it. She seemed to remembered the expression I made when she gave it to me. It was the best gift I ever received in a thousand years.

I started walking down the small hill, carrying Anya with me so that we can be alone for a while. By then, I heard Hudson crying even though he was trying his best not to.

"Back then...," she whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Do you remember, Goliath, what you said to me...before Demona separated us...?" she asked.

The time she was bringing up was about a few months ago right before sunrise. We were at the top of the clock tower and she had been asking me questions if I had ever thought of being human in order to take care of her. I knew that she had an older cousin to take care of her, but neither of them ever got along with each other after her parents died when she was ten. She had grown fond of my kind and we treated her like she was one of us. She was the first human I met and trusted that felt like for a century. Even though she was only sixteen at that time, she acted like a lost ten-year-old child.

_Anya, if there is ever a chance in the future for me, would you like for me to be human?_ I asked.

_Why? Do you hate being a gargoyle?_ she asked.

_No, it's not that I hate being one_, he explained. _I just thought...that you'd want me to take care of you. To have me always watching over you both day and night._

_If that's what you want for yourself, then yes, Goliath_.

She smiled at me that morning when the sun was rising. I had a feeling that there was something else she wanted to tell me, but I was already turned into a stone by then. Even that, I knew she was still smiling at me, how she wished for my clan and I to feel the warm sun for at least a while longer.

I held Anya close to my chest, wrapping my bat-like wings around us like a warm blanket. I placed my head above hers, talking in a soft gentle tone of voice. "How could I forget? When I told you that, it was the truth. I wouldn't lie to you like that. I was hoping that it would happen once..."

I paused, knowing that Anya knew where I was going at. I sighed silently.

"At last...the people accepted you...and the other gargoyles...," she replied with a smile.

Tears welled up in my eyes. I didn't want to cry, but feeling her presence going away was too much for me to bear. If only I knew what Demona intended to do with Anya, I would've come sooner to save her from being poisoned. But I came too late. My clan came too late. However, what I wanted before wasn't what I wanted anymore. Instead of the humans accepting us, I want Anya to stay with us. I wanted her to stay with me by my side, telling me things that I didn't know about living in New York.

I held onto her tighter, not wanting to let her see me cry. "Anya, since the day I met you, you were the first person I ever thought of as a daughter," I replied, my voice breaking up. "But still..."

A teardrop trickled down to my chin and fell on her cheek. She opened her eyes slowly, her blue eyes looking up at me. She was feeling sorry for me. She knew what I wanted, but there was nothing we can do. I didn't want her to die on me. Before, maybe. But not anymore.

"I couldn't do anything!"

"Goliath...that expression...," she said gently. She lifted up her head slowly to watch me cry. "I've never...seen you cry like that."

"Anya...," I whispered, my voice was breaking up. I closed my eyes tightly, feeling more tears running down my stone face. "I couldn't save you!"

"You...came back for me..."

I opened my eyes and looked down at her. She was smiling at me. A beautiful smile that I loved about her, but I also noticed her eyes being watery like mine. She didn't want to die as well. She wanted to stay with me, but her injuries were too great for any of us to help. She reached for the necklace around my neck and held on to it gently. Then she looked back at me with her eyes closed.

"That's good enough...Goliath."

"Anya..."

I wanted to stop crying, but I couldn't. It was unbearable to know that you're about to lose someone you loved and cared about so much. Closing my eyes once more, I pulled Anya closer again, holding her close. I felt her arms wrapping around my neck, holding on to me. She was breathing slowly and heavily. I could feel the wet tears going down her face from my neck. She gripped onto my black hair, clenching them sadly.

"Goliath...," she whispered. "...I will...see you again..."

"Anya...!"

There was something else I wanted to tell her. But it was already too late. My right ear flickered at the sound of her last breath leaving her. Then her arms slowly dropped down and her head was resting on my right palm. Her eyes were closed, but her mouth was slightly opened. Her heart was no longer pounding. I called her name softly, but I didn't get any response. I called her again, only louder, but nothing.

"Anya! Anya!" I shouted, then I started to wail loudly. "Anya, please...! Please, come back! I love you, Daughter..."

I pulled the lifeless body against me again, feeling her skin as cold as ice. Immediately, I roared loudly in sadness at the loss of someone I cared about. It ended with an anguished cry; more tears started to run down my face. I said her name over and over again until my clan showed up behind me.

"Goliath, we should go now," said Hudson. "It's almost time for the sun to rise."

"What should I do with her?" I asked softly. "I can't just leave her here."

"Uh, we may not have to," said Broadway. "We can take her to where her uncle lives."

"You're sure her uncle wouldn't be afraid to see us gargoyles, lad?" Hudson asked.

"Well, we have to try somewhere. We have to take her to someone who can give a proper funeral," said Lexington. "I'm...sure that's what Goliath wants, isn't it?"

"Yes, my friend," I answered.

I couldn't shed any more tears. I was done. I stood up on my feet with Anya in my arms, her head hanging over. Even though I couldn't cry anymore, I had the sudden urge to cry again. But what point is there to cry when you know you can never bring back the person you care about so much?

"Come, we must go now before the sun rises," I said.

Soon after, we glided away.


End file.
